


Moments to appreciate

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, First Time, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Various drabbles centered around a few things





	1. Tie me up

Dean struggles against the binds, each time that he tugs on the rope, they tighten and he can hear Cas laughing, almost as though he's mocking him. 

 

_ Try all you want, you can't get free.  _

 

“I know I said I wanted something kinky in the bedroom but bondage was not what I had in mind.” Cas says. He sits up, straddling Dean's chest and pressing both hands to Dean's face and grins as he flinches at the coolness. 

 

“I never half ass anything. Plus I have to lead you in slowly. I can't just jump to the big stuff. No, we've got to start you off slow and work you up to it. Remember the first time that you took my cock? Remember when we had to do the four days of dildos before you were ready? This is something similar to it.” 

 

Cas pulls his hands back and moves off Dean. He sets himself on Dean's side, running a hand up and down his chest. 

 

“So why aren't I the one that's tied up? If i'm the one learning this, shouldn't I be in these ropes? Shouldn't I be the one begging for you?” 

 

Dean chuckles. “Perhaps. But, Eh. I want you to experience this part. I want to be the one begging for you.” 

 

Cas leans over and places a kiss on Dean's lips, nipping at his lips before he straddles his waist. 

 

“Tell me hate you want.” Castiel whispers. “What can I do for you?” 

 

“Bite me.” Dean snarls. There's a glint in his eye as he looks at Castiel. “come on baby,  _ bite me. _ ”

 

Cas leans down and latches onto the skin above Dean's collarbone. He bites down a little hard, causing Dean to Yelp out in pleasures. 

 

"You're so weird." Cas smiles. 

 

"Not that weird sweetheart." 

 


	2. Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas let's a word slip, Dean likes it

_ Daddy _

 

The word is loose on his tongue, almost like it's teasing Dean and dean, well, he can't help himself. He places a hand on Castiel's head, running a hand all the way down until he rests them against his cheek. He tilts Castiel's chin, eyes fond with admiration and love. 

 

“Say it again.” Dean growls. “Say it. I want to hear it again.” 

 

Castiel stares at him with wide eyes. A slow smile forming on his lips. 

  
“Daddy.” the lust filled words sends tremors down Dean's body and he never thought those words would get to him, yet here he was.

 

Dean captures his lips with his own. 

 

"I think we have a new word." 


	3. Pleasure

"That's it, come all over my face." Dean drags the words out of his mouth. He's on his knees with Castiel in front of him. Dean looks---- in Castiel's words, absolutely beautiful. His lips are puffed, pink and swollen with saliva dripping down his lips. 

 

"That's how you want it? You want this in your face?" 

 

Dean nods. "I want it. Give it to me." 

 

Castiel leans down and presses a kiss to Dean's lips. "Whatever you want sweetheart." 


	4. Chapter 4

 

“Your costume looks complicated, need help taking it off?” Castiel turns quickly on his feet, coming face to face with a man dressed in a dark black Tux, green eyes peek through a matching mask. The man is smirking, licking his lips as he stares at Castiel.

 

 

Castiel let’s out an exasperated sigh. He told Gabriel that coming to a Halloween party hosted by Baltazar would bring him nothing but anguish. And maybe a little Delight.

 

 

And he was right.

 

 

“You’re not fooling anyone Dean.” Castiel responds and the man, Dean chuckles before pulling his mask off.

 

 

“Way to ruin the mood.”

 

 

“What mood? Being a creep?”

 

 

Dean begins to walk towards one of the tables in the middle of the room and Castiel follows.

 

 

They both take a seat, Dean resting his feet on Castiel’s lap.

 

 

“I thought we could have a little fun, you know. Role-play but you burst that bubble real quick.”

 

 

Castiel watches his boyfriend. “That’s stupid. We do more than enough in the bedroom. We don’t need to Role-play to spice anything up.”

 

 

Dean leans forward, a grin crosses his lips.

 

 

“But it would make things a lot more fun.Don’t you think?”

 

 

“Being creepy isn’t really a turn on for me.”

 

 

“That’s not what I meant. Doesn’t the object of being someone else excite you? I can be anyone you want me to be.”

 

 

“Is that what this is about? Getting me to agree to role play?”

 

 

Dean sits back. “Would you punch me if I said yeah?”

 

 

“Dean. We’ve done everything but I told you, Role play isn’t Something I’ve been comfortable with, after….”

 

 

Dean drops his eyes. “I forgot, I’m sorry Cas. I didn’t mean….”

 

 

“It’s okay. I know that you didn’t mean anything by it. I just… I don’t know. I feel like because of him, I’m neglecting you.”

 

 

Dean reaches for Cas, pulling him into his lap.

 

“Don’t you ever think that. Don’t you ever think that you’re neglecting me. Just because you don’t want to do something I do, that doesn’t mean a thing. That makes the relationship more fun if anything. Having a couple that has all the same interest gets boring.”

 

 

Dean let’s out a small laugh. “Let’s not bring it up again. Okay? If it makes you feel bad or uncomfortable I won’t even talk about it.”

 

 

Dean kisses the side of Castiel’s neck. “Never again okay?”

 

 

Castiel nods. “Yeah, Yeah. Thank you.”

 

 

“Okay then! How about we get out of here? Head down to Benny’s and get some food and then head home to scare the trick or treaters?”

 

 

“That sound like an amazing idea.”

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is the official carpooler for his daughter’s friends, and we’ll, Castiel doesn’t trust the man that drives a impala

“You’re actually coming along?” Dean stares at Castiel over his shades, a small smile crossing his features as he watches the single father of two hop into the passenger side of Dean’s 67’ Impala, a hand me down car from his father that Dean views as his second child.

Castiel is dressed, not in the clothes that most of the mom’s at the new middle School that he enrolled his daughter into dresses. Most of them wear too tight clothing and make passes at him. Not that he’s  _not_  into it, it’s just… None of them are his type and this is the first time that he’s actually meeting Jack’s father.

 

Despite the buttoned up, pressed white shirt and slacks that he’s wearing and a trench coat (Who does that anyway?) Dean is impressed with what he sees.

Emma, his daughter sits in the back and Castiel’s son Jack scoots in next to her. Dean waits paitently to see what Castiel is going to do, because there’s no way that he’s actually going to come along.

 

“What about Claire? You’re gonna leave her alone? I don’t have a car seat in my baby.”

 

“Claire is with a babysitter. She’s fine. Now let’s go. We don’t want the kids to be late.”

 

Castiel closes the passenger door and buckles up. Dean watches the kids in the back to make sure that they’re set before he reves the engine and pulls out of the driveway of Castiel’s home.

 

“Usually they pick up Ambriel. At least I did whenever I did carpool and I know that you’re new and all to this…. she lives just up the way.”

 

Dean rolls his eyes. “I talked to Am’s mom last night. She’s not going to school today but hey, I think I know what this is now.”

 

Castiel quirks an eyebrow. “And what’s that?”

 

“You don’t trust me do you? I had heard through the grapevine that you’re a very overprotective dad. I just didn’t believe them.”

 

Castiel looks out the window.

 

“You’re new. I just found out last night that you had moved here a few weeks ago and that Jack and your daughter were friends. And look at the car you’re driving! Dean this isn’t the appropriate type of car. It’s a death trap.”

 

Dean laughs. “I would never endanger my daughter. Ever. Nor would I hurt anyone’s child. And maybe…. Maybe we can grab breakfast. After we drop them off and get to know one another? That way there won’t be any weird air between us and you won’t have to come along all the time.”

 

Castiel shrugs. “I was going to suggest that. I like to get to know everyone that’s involved in the carpool.”

 

Dean nods. “great. I know a place.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Tell me, was the sex between us good?” 

 

The question hangs in the air. Castiel barely looks in Dean's direction. The room is empty aside from the two of them. Sam had long since left to retrieve breakfast for all of them. Dean only stares ahead at the blank wall. The television is on but the volume is low. The program that's on, Dean had wanted to see (He's never missed an episode of Dr.Sexy ) but now that he has Castiel alone, he can't think of anything else instead about trying to retrieve memories that had long since been lost. 

 

“What do you mean?” Castiel's throat is dry. He figured this question would come, Dean had poked and prodded at Sam about if he was seeing anyone and Sam had spilled that he and Castiel were a thing. 

 

The question was not unexpected for Castiel. He just didn't know how to answer. 

 

“I enjoyed myself, immensely. You always seemed to enjoy yourself as well.” 

 

Dean looks down. “I just wish that I could remember it, remember you. I'm barely hanging on these days. Each day I'm forgetting something and Sam, he's trying to hold it together. I can see it in his eyes but he's losing hope. I might not get better Castiel and I just wanted to know before--” 

 

Castiel smiles a little. He hadn't heard Dean call him Castiel in a long time. Not since they first met. It pained him a tiny bit but he and Sam were trying to find a cure for Dean. 

 

“We're going to help you regain your memory. You're going to be you again. I will promise you that.” 


	7. Chapter 7

“g-get off of me!“ Dean shouts, pushing at Cas’ chest but the angel doesn’t budge one bit, instead he stares down at Dean with a smirk on his face.

"If you had kept your stance, you wouldn’t be flat on your butt right now. I told you I trained angels, I might not have fought in a while but I still have the moves. And you weren’t on your guard.”

Dean struggles again, eyes searching Castiel’s for maybe a sense of him letting up so he can get out of the grasp.

“I don’t even see why I have to train. I can fight. My dad taught both me and Sam how to fight. I don’t need this.”

Castiel doesn’t let up, pushes into Dean’s body a bit more with his own.

Which was definitely something that Dean did not need right now. He could feel himself growing hard, he hoped that Castiel wouldn’t notice.

“I’ve seen you in the field you need a refresher course.”

“I can handle myself in the field.”

“The last vampire attack says differently.”

Castiel sighs, standing up and letting Dean up.

“If you say so. That erection in your pants however say differently to me. Keep that up in the field and you might not survive. By the way, you should take care of that.”

Castiel leaves before Dean can retort, plus, he was right. He should take care of his little problem.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean watches Castiel intently. The angel sits at the table with his hands planted firmly on his lap. Dean pours each one of them a drink. The music plays in the background and Dean can vaguely make out the words. 

 

The song, it's one that his mother use to play when he was a child. She would wander around the kitchen, humming the song while Dean sat at the kitchen counter. 

 

The song use to make him smile a little, now he hoped that it worked for Castiel. 

 

_ No one knows what it's like….. _

 

“You alright there?” Dean sits next to Castiel, running a hand down his back to assure him that he's okay. Castiel looks over at him, blue eyes glistening with unshed tears. “We don't have to sit out here. We can go to our room and just watch television.” 

 

Castiel leans back against the chair, moving his hands and wrapping it around the glass. Drinking won't do much for him, he's an angel and it's useless for him to try and get drunk. 

 

“I just need…. I do not know what I need.” Castiel's voice is soft, broken almost and it makes Dean hurt inside. He's not use to feeling like this. Even with Sam, he was always able to do something for the people that he loved. The fact that he couldn't right now, the fact that he couldn't help Castiel hurt him more than anything. 

 

_ To be hated _ __   
  


Naomi had told him, he knew even then that he was defying orders and working to help humankind. But hearing it from other people, ones that he trusted more than anything to be on his side hurt more than anything. 

 

She smiled, a devilish grin on her face as she said the words. Even Jack, who loved them, loved Castiel had told him that everything was ruined because of his actions.

 

_ Sam dying, you could have bought him back. Why didn't you? This is your fault. I… your fault.  _

 

Though Jack didn't mean it, he had told him shortly after he said the words that he didn't mean what he said. Even when Sam had come back and explained everything that happened. 

 

But still… 

 

_ None of my pain and woe _

 

“What can I do? You're hurting Cas.” 

 

Castiel turns to face Dean, he gives a fake smile that Dean can see directly through. 

 

“It’s my burden to bare. Not yours.” 

 

“We’re a couple. You're my boyfriend and I will do anything to make sure that you have a smile on your face. Seeing you like this, I don't like it.” 

 

Castiel places a hand on Dean's cheek, giving him a soft caress. 

 

“I know that. I know that you're willing to do whatever it takes to make sure that the people you love are okay. And I love you for that. But this, this I have to deal with on my own.” 

 

_ Keep me warm, let me wear your coat _

 

Dean pulls him into a hug, he kisses the top of his head. 

 

No matter what Castiel says, he's going to make sure that he's okay. 


	9. Chapter 9

**When will you be home?**

Dean’s finger hovered over the reply button. He doesn’t know when he would be home, in fact he wasn’t sure that he would be back before the holidays. He ended up breaking his leg and bruising a few ribs skiing on the retreat and the airline was trying to accommodate for him.

So far no one would switch flights with Dean.

**I don’t know just yet. I’m gonna try my best to be there by next week. I promise**

**I just want you here with us. The boys miss you**

And Dean missed them.

He missed his twins and he missed his husband. But his leg and the flights and everything.

He hated it.

**I’m gonna try Cas. Really I am. I promise.**


End file.
